1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to a multi-frequency antenna for a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional multi-frequency antenna 1 for a mobile phone (not shown) that can receive and transmit signals in high and low frequency bands. The conventional antenna 1 includes a straight high-frequency antenna member 11, and a serpentine low-frequency antenna member 12 connected to the antenna member 11. In view of the current trend toward making the size of the mobile phone as small as possible, the design of the conventional multi-frequency antenna 1 must be modified to ensure effective low-frequency radiation.